


Surprise Package

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Coming Untouched, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light-Hearted, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, bad roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas' roommate Meg has to go out of town suddenly, she leaves him an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Package

**Author's Note:**

> Feels-free porn! Well. Almost. I mean, it's me. ♥

All Cas wanted was a nice relaxing night. Work at the store had been very stressful and he needed to unwind and forget it. Luckily he had the next two days off and he intended to enjoy them to the fullest. Being a convenience store clerk was in no way glamorous, but it paid the bills.

He was grateful when he pulled into his parking space and saw that his roommate’s car was not in her space. Meg was all right in small doses, but on days like today, he just wanted to be alone. He was starting to relax already with that one dilemma behind him.

As soon as he stepped inside his apartment, though, he knew the night was not going to go as he planned. The instant he shut the front door, two things occurred simultaneously. The first was that he saw a note from Meg on the table where they kept the mail and their keys.

Before he could read it, however, he heard a hoarse voice call out, “Hello?” from the other end of the apartment. Frowning, he yelled back to give him a moment and picked up her note.

> _Clarence,_
> 
> _Gone to Wichita for a couple days. Sorry about the gift I left in my room. I’ll make it up to you._
> 
> _Xoxo,_
> 
> _Meg_

“Fuck,” he said with quiet feeling. He walked toward Meg’s room with no small amount of trepidation. “Hello?” he called out as he cautiously pushed open the door.

“Hey! Oh, thank God, I thought I was gonna be stuck here all day,” came the reply from the very naked man tied to Meg’s four poster bed.

Cas tried not to sweep his eyes across the bound man from head to toe, he really did, but he failed. The guy was gorgeous. And even though it was cold, Cas noted that he had rather a large…

“Hi, sorry, um, Meg, uh, she isn’t, so, I should, um,” Cas stammered, knowing he was spouting what amounted to gibberish, but seemingly unable to form an actual sentence.

He stopped and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Which was a mistake because he could smell the guy and he smelled good. He covered his nose and mouth with his hand and breathed in again.

“Sorry,” he said again, opening his eyes. “Meg apparently left. I can try to untie you, but I think with those knots, I’ll probably need a knife.” He assessed where the guy’s head was versus where he would have to be to work at the knots. “Plus, it’s going to get really awkward.”

“In that case, we may as well be on a first name basis. I’m Dean. I don’t normally, um…” He blushed a bright pink – everywhere, Cas tried not to notice – and looked down at himself. Cas absolutely did not look him over again while he wasn’t looking.

“I’m Cas,” he said. “And given that I live with a woman who amuses herself by tying people up in her bed and then skipping town, I feel I am in no position to judge.”

Dean huffed a laugh at that. “Fair enough. So, awkward?” he asked as Cas stepped toward the bed. As he knelt on it and his crotch was then dangerously close to Dean’s face, Dean laughed again. “Yep, definitely awkward,” he agreed before turning his head the other direction.

Cas fumbled with the rope for a minute before giving it up as a lost cause. He eased off the bed. “I’m going to have to get a knife. Be right back.”

Dean mocked, “Pfft, can’t untie a knot tied by a girl? Come on, Cas.”

Cas suspected this was false bravado born of embarrassment, but he turned back to Dean and cocked an eyebrow. “I could just leave you there, you know. This wasn’t exactly the way I planned to spend my evening.”

“Point taken. I’ll be quiet.” Cas turned toward the door again, but heard a mumbled, “Not like you’d know what to do with me anyway.”

Cas whipped around and Dean was smirking, but looking elsewhere. He was moving, too, into a stretch and Cas realized that the fucker was _preening_. What the actual – oh. He was preening and he was also somewhat aroused now. He had evidently noticed Cas’ attention and he had _liked_ it.

Cas cleared his throat and waited for eye contact. He swept his eyes down Dean deliberately this time. “Oh, I have some ideas. I can definitely see the potential for stress relief.” He enjoyed the blush that covered Dean’s skin and noted that his cock twitched, too. Cas turned slightly toward the door and pointed. “So, knife? Or would you like a demonstration of my ideas?” His raised eyebrow was a challenge.

Dean licked his lips and said, “I, uh, do enjoy the exchange of ideas.” His smile was flirtatious but shy, too, and Cas had no will to resist it.

Cas was nervous, too, but he didn’t let it show. He tried his best to act like naked men propositioned him every day. He hoped for the air of a world-weary dom who needed to be impressed, rather than a shy cashier who’d already gotten more kinky with Dean in the last five minutes than he had in the rest of his entire, brief, vanilla sexual history.

“Are you comfortable? I need a shower,” he told Dean with as much nonchalance as he could muster.

“I’m, uh, yeah, I’m fine.” Dean fidgeted slightly, but his face was eager rather than uncomfortable.

“I’ll be quick,” Cas said, and he was, soaping and rinsing himself more quickly than he could ever remember doing before.

He walked back into Meg’s room with nothing but a towel wrapped low on his hips. He watched Dean’s eyes scan him from top to bottom and darken as they processed the information. He licked those plush lips again and they shone.

Cas took in the way Dean’s hands were bound together over his head. Really they would be better tied to each post separately, and he suggested as much to Dean.

“Nah, it’s…I’d rather, um, see those ideas in action.” Cas saw that Dean was fully hard and leaking against his stomach now and he felt his own cock lift the towel slightly in response.

He dropped the towel, partly to watch Dean’s reaction. He wasn’t disappointed. Dean swallowed and bit his lip. His mouth curled up at one corner in an appreciative smile. When he spoke, Cas expected another pithy comeback, but Dean surprised him.

“You’re even hotter naked.” His eyes raked over Cas hungrily before making eye contact. “Tell me what to do, Cas.”

Cas stood still, debating internally for a moment. He knew it wasn’t quite the BDSM protocol, but he’d never done anything sexual with someone he hadn’t kissed. Plus, those lips of Dean’s were maddening in their relentless demand to be felt against his own. As he walked toward the bed, he went with his instinct and leaned down to slide a finger through the small, slick spot on Dean’s stomach.

Stepping up closer, he ran the wet tip of his finger around Dean’s lips, shining them like gloss. Dean’s lips parted softly beneath his finger, but he pulled it back and replaced it with his own lips. At first it just felt like the softest sensation he’d ever experienced. Then he pressed closer and slid his tongue inside, tasted the salt tang of Dean’s precome as he did and electricity tingled up and down his spine, his limbs, his hard, heavy cock.

Dean let out a noise into Cas’ mouth that said he enjoyed the kiss, too. Cas took his chin in his fingers and tilted his head to fit them together better. He could feel Dean’s rapid breath on his cheek as their tongues writhed together. Dean’s mouth tasted sweet, with a hint of caramel and pecans that said he’d probably had pie before he was tied up.

Cas broke the kiss and pulled back slightly. “You ate my pie,” he said and the emotion clogging his throat turned it into a growl. “You should make it up to me,” he told Dean, who looked dazed.

Cas once again knelt on the bed, this time straddling Dean’s chest. At this moment in time, he saw the appeal of having Dean’s hands tied together out of the way. It made it so much easier.

He slid in front of Dean’s face and, without instruction, Dean leaned his head forward and licked the head of Cas’ cock. Cas groaned and rolled his hips forward to make it easier for the bound man. Those hot, exquisite lips closed over his head and he thought he might be dying for a moment. Nothing could feel that good and not kill you, he surmised. Fortunately, Dean continued working his mouth over Cas’ length and not only did Cas not die, the sensations got better.

If he let Dean continue, however, this was going to be over before it really started. With a number of regrets, he forced himself to pull back and away. He thought that removing his aching erection from that sinfully perfect mouth was one of the more difficult things he’d ever had to do.

Still, he wanted more from this and was reasonably certain Dean did, too. “How do you feel about rimming?” he asked in a breathless rush. It was not the smooth, casual question he’d intended it to be. He thought he sounded a bit wild and out of control, but Dean just looked a bit confused before answering.

“Um, giving or receiving?”

“Both?” Cas asked, hoping the answer was the one he wanted, but preparing himself for it not being.

“I like giving a lot, but receiving hasn’t really worked out for me. Just feels weird, usually.” As best as he could with both arms tied above his head, Dean shrugged.

The first answer made Cas’ stomach leap and the second just struck him as a challenge. “I was hoping that would be your stance on giving,” he admitted as he bent down for another kiss. When they were both breathless and kiss drunk again, he whispered, “Want to fuck you, so I need you to open me up with your tongue. Can you do that for me?”

As he spoke, he twirled Dean’s nipples between his fingers, drawing a whine from him.

“Yes! Yeah, yeah, Cas, I can…damn…I can do that.”

It was awkward, but after another mind-blowing kiss or three, Cas turned around, getting on all fours. His face was now lined up with Dean’s cock – which he could not wait to taste – and his ass was pointed toward Dean. Dean asked him to scoot back slightly, but otherwise, it was just about perfect.

He leaned his head down and licked a stripe from Dean’s tip to his balls. As he did that, he felt Dean’s nose between his cheeks. He reached back with one hand, pulling himself open enough for Dean to have access. Then a warm, thick tongue painted a hot stripe across his asshole and he once again considered he might die. The noise burst out of him of its own accord.

He sucked Dean’s cock down in self-defense, to keep himself from being overwhelmed by the sensations of Dean’s tongue sliding and thrusting across, around and into his hole. He’d experienced rimming only one other time and it didn’t even compare to this. It was like comparing chocolate cake yogurt to actual chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and sprinkles – there was no comparison. One filled a craving while the other was a transformative experience.

“Fuck, Dean,” he gasped, pulling off Dean’s cock to breathe. Dean hummed against his ass and Cas thought he might come right then, untouched.

In the interests of reciprocity – or perhaps revenge – Cas sucked Dean down again, this time swirling his tongue against the underside of the head and rolling his palm over Dean’s balls. It meant holding himself up with no hands, but that was ok for now. Dean couldn’t use his hands, either, and he seemed just fine.

When they were both moaning against each other and Cas couldn’t take another second, he pulled away from both Dean’s cock and his mouth. “I’ll be right back,” he said as he rushed to his room to grab the bottle of Astroglide he kept in his drawer. He couldn’t wait, slicking his fingers and working himself open hurriedly. He was relaxed and aroused, so it wasn’t that difficult, even though it had been a while.

When he came back to Meg’s room, Dean had his knees bent and was rolling his hips, gaining friction from his cock against his toned and freckled stomach. His eyes were closed, his lip caught between his teeth and his head was thrown back. Cas just stood in the door and watched for a moment.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Cas whispered, shocking them both.

Dean blushed yet again and smiled in embarrassment. “You seen a mirror lately?” Dean deflected and Cas grinned. Then Dean cleared his throat. “You were, uh, gone a while. I was beginning to think I’d been fooled twice.”

Cas was instantly contrite. “Dean, I’m so sorry! I was getting the lube and I, well, I decided to go ahead and prep myself while I was in there.”

Dean just nodded and slid his tongue out to wet his lips again. “Ready whenever you are, then,” he admitted hungrily.

Cas didn't need further invitation, but he considered what Dean had been doing before he left. "Would you like something to drink first?"

Dean groaned. "You're killing me here, Cas!" he complained as his hips rolled again. Then he leveled an irritated stare at Cas. "But yeah, some water would be good."

Cas smiled and shook his head on his way out. He grabbed what appeared to be an unopened bottle of water from the fridge and took it back to Dean. He opened it and tipped it into Dean's mouth, but the guy sputtered and pulled away, even as he swallowed a small amount. When Cas yanked the bottle back in alarm, Dean shook his head. 

"Not water. Vodka." He swallowed again and shuddered slightly, then gave a lopsided smile. "On the upside, I guess, it probably worked as well as mouthwash and I can kiss you again."

Cas apologized and brought back a glass of cold tap water with ice. Dean gulped it gratefully and made a noise when he was done. 

"Thanks, Cas. Kiss me now?" 

Cas climbed on the bed and did so, this time going slowly and savoring the feeling of lip on lip. He teased at Dean's bottom lip with his teeth and tongue before slipping his tongue inside. The hint of pie was nearly gone now and in its place the odd non-taste of vodka. It didn't detract at all from the way it felt to kiss Dean. 

As they kissed, Cas worked himself into position and slowly slid down until his ass was aligned with the head of Dean's erection. Dean pulled back from the kiss to ask, "You don't want more lube on me and, like, a condom?"

Cas glared at him sullenly. "Now who is killing who?" he growled, but climbed off to grab the bottle and the packet he'd brought with him. 

He put a little lube on Dean before rolling on the condom and then poured a generous amount onto the condom itself, giving Dean a few firm strokes to spread it. Then he resumed his position and sank down onto Dean slowly, until he bottomed out. He didn't pause, but slid right back up. 

"Aw, fuck, Cas," Dean whimpered. "That feels so unbelievably good."

He dropped down more quickly this time and Dean moaned. Cas kept shifting and adjusting as he worked his hips, until he hit the sweet spot and cried out. He rode Dean’s cock mercilessly, head thrown back, until he was close. Then he lifted his head so he could look at Dean.

Dean’s face was flushed and sweaty and his eyes were wide and dazed. He was panting and his lips were wet and probably needed kissing again. When he caught Cas’ eye and whispered roughly, “Want to ride you next time,” Cas let the lips have what they needed, leaning forward to press their half-open mouths together in a messy echo of a kiss.

Cas canted his hips and the angle was perfect. When Dean curled his tongue inside Cas’ mouth and thrust upward with his own hips, Cas felt his balls draw up. As soon as Dean’s knees came up and pressed against his ass, the pleasure coiling in his gut unleashed itself and sprang forward. He cried out harshly and his come left pearly white puddles all over Dean’s chest.

Dean called Cas’ name hoarsely and his hips bucked. He made a noise like he was dragging in oxygen after being underwater for too long and then he panted, exhaling with every shudder that went through him. Cas slid up and down him slowly until he was through the aftershocks and then gently pulled off, planting a firm kiss on those lips as he pulled away.

“Going to get a wet rag and a knife for those ropes,” he told Dean as he stepped down off the bed. He leaned down for another kiss, which Dean took deeper.

Cas’ legs shook as he walked to the kitchen to find a knife. He heard an echo in his head that wouldn’t stop. “ _Nexttimenexttimenexttime_ ” in Dean’s voice, promising things he wanted but wasn’t sure he could have. Did he mean it? Or was it just something said in the heat of the moment? As Cas pulled a dish towel from the drawer, he reflected that just because it was the best sex _he_ had ever had didn’t mean it was that way for his companion.

He quickly wet the towel and grabbed a dry one as an after thought. When he got back to the bedroom, Dean was half-dozing with a small smile on his face. He opened bloodshot, sleepy eyes when Cas knelt on the bed with one knee.

“Heya, Cas,” he murmured, smile widening. “Thanks,” he said as Cas cleaned and dried him. He closed his eyes and said nothing as Cas cut the ropes that bound him.

When his arms were free, they flopped uselessly to the bed. Dean made a noise of distress and Cas was horrified.

“Why didn’t you say anything? They’re completely numb, aren’t they?” he asked as he grabbed one and began massaging feeling back into it.

He worked his fingers into the muscles of both arms, continuing even as the painful pins and needles washed over Dean and he cried out. After a few minutes, Dean wiggled his fingers and smiled broadly.

“Thanks, man, that was nice of you. C’mere,” he said, dragging Cas down to lie on top of him.

Cas allowed himself to be pulled in, but he stopped and removed Dean’s condom and threw it away. He figured after her stunt, Meg deserved to find a used condom in her trash at the very least. He’d leave her a note to wash her sheets rather than wash them himself, too, he thought, smiling.

“That’s an evil smile if I ever saw one,” Dean said with a chuckle. “What are you plotting?”

“Just thinking about Meg’s reaction when she sees her trash and the note about needing to wash her sheets,” Cas admitted freely, with a larger smile.

Dean laughed, then hummed in contemplation. “I dunno. I’m pretty happy with Meg right about now,” he confessed, dropping a kiss to the top of Cas’ head.

Something warm curled through Cas’ and it made him bold enough to ask, “So, um, you said something about next time?” and look up to Dean with hopeful eyes.

Dean laughed again and treated Cas to a real kiss this time. It was long and lingering and Cas had nearly forgotten their conversation by the time it was over.

“You ready now?” Dean asked huskily. Cas kissed him again in answer.

Half an hour later, when they were both panting and sated once more, Dean said, “You know, that was really great, but,” he said before he turned his gaze to meet Cas’ worried eyes and smiled. “I think if we practiced everyday we could probably perfect it.”

Cas grinned. “I have some ideas for how to improve it.”

“Yeah? I do enjoy the exchange of ideas,” Dean said again, pulling Cas down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fic prompt: "Cas comes home to find his roommate has left a very naked Dean Winchester handcuffed to her bed."
> 
> Talk to me! I do enjoy the exchange of ideas ;) ♥


End file.
